The invention pertains to a mounting device for mounting an energy supply device on a structural component of an aircraft and to an aircraft with a mounting device.
Document DE 698 04 758 T2 describes a mounting device for mounting a propulsion engine on a structural component of an aircraft.
A suspension device for ancillary equipment of an aircraft that is intended for achieving a vibration compensation is known from WO 2006/108028. The suspension device may be formed of a plurality of mounting rods of low rigidity, wherein the rigidity is adapted to the vibrations of the ancillary equipment by means of elastomer bearings. An improvement in the operational reliability of the entire arrangement is achieved by multiplying the mounting rods.
Mounting devices for ancillary equipment of an aircraft are furthermore known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,338 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,510.